The one I love
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: "Naruto, how do you feel about me?" "Are you kidding me! You just walked in on me! Do you have to torture me!" What happens when best friends since baby times starts to notice their feelings to each other? Sasunaru. Yaoi. School Fic.


**I'm back in my own country and can use web again. I'm working on My Prince but still having a little writer block... This popped up in my mind and I decided to write it down and publish it.**

**Rated M**** because of masturbating**

**Summary**** "Naruto, how do you feel about me?" "Are you kidding me? You just walked in on me! Do you have to torture me?" What happens when best friends since baby times starts to notice their feelings to each other? Sasunaru. Yaoi. School Fic.**

**Disclaimer**** I don't own Naruto**

**This is ****one shot**** unless someone says it needs more**

**Name**** The one I love**

"_Just one!"_

"_No!"_

"_Only one!"_

"_No! Sasuke don't come closer!"_

_Naruto run out of his room to the kitchen. There he saw his mom, Uzumaki Kushina, making dinner._

"_Mom, Sasuke won't leave me alone!"_

"_But Kushina, Naruto won't let me have a kiss!"_

"_Now now boys, stop running. Why won't you give Sasuke a kiss Naruto?" Kushina said amused as she watched the ten years old boys. Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends since babies and she had seen many times boys kissing each other on the cheek._

"_But mom!"_

"_It's only a kiss Naruto, you don't wanna make Sasuke sad, now do you?" Naruto looked at his mom who obviously wasn't going to let Naruto off the hook. Damn mom being on Sasuke's side!_

_Naruto looked defeated and went to Sasuke who was smirking. Naruto stood on his toes and planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke hugged Naruto and thanked him with a big smile. Then they went back playing to Naruto's room hand in hand._

**Seven years later**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri."

"What are ya doing Sasuke?"

"Are you blind or haven't you seeing a book before?" Sasuke answered without lifted his eyes off the book as he sat in front of his desk reading. Naruto and Sasuke shared a dorm room. It had only one big room where they both had their beds and school desks and the kitchen was on the same space too. They had a little bathroom with shower in it.

"Haa haa very funny teme. I meant what are you reading?" Naruto asked as he threw his school bag on his bed and sit beside Sasuke.

"Pride and prejudice."

"Never heard of it, what's it about?"

"It's Jane Austen's classic. It's about people falling in love in 19th-century in England."

"Well that sounds boring."

"That's because you don't read books."

"Damn right I don't! Too many words and the pages just never end!"

"Dobe..."

Naruto's phone vibrated and he saw Kiba was calling him. Naruto picked up the phone.

"Wassup man!"

"Hey Naruto are you in your dorm room?"

"Yeah why so?"

"Is Sasuke there?"

"Sasuke? Yeah he's right beside me. You wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah put me on speakerphone."

"'kay."

Click

"So Sasuke, has Naruto made a move on you yet?"

Naruto stared at the phone wide eyed. He quickly grabbed the phone and clicked it back on normal phone and run to the bathroom.

"What the hell did you just say?" Naruto whisper yelled at phone.

"Come on! You're never going to do it on your own if I don't put a little speed in things!"

"But he heard what you said!"

"That was the idea!"

"You're a horrible friend! I'm never going to speak to you again!"

"You're speaking to me on a phone even now. Anyways, are you coming to Hinata's room this evening? I heard everyone is coming."

"Yeah I will come...Bye."

Phone clicked shut and at the same time the bathroom door was opened by Sasuke.

"What was that about?" He asked one eyebrow up.

"Erm... Nothing nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Naruto said quickly and run out of the bathroom.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and room was filled with awkward silence. Sasuke was just about to ask Naruto for something but the said blond stood up saying he would go to Hinata's room. Sasuke watched as Naruto practically run out of the room.

Sasuke thought a little walk would maybe do good for him. He took his jacket and left the room. In the hall way he ran in to Kiba. Sasuke wasn't very close with him but he often hang out with him when he hang out with Naruto.

"Oh hi Sasuke."

"Hi. What was that phone call about?" Sasuke asked as Kiba and he walked to the dorm exit.

"I thought Naruto would've explained it to you."

"Well he didn't."

"Obviously. Well, I can't really say what it was about; Naruto would kill me if I did."

"Hn."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well kinda, but I don't want to talk about it."

"You should just tell him how you feel."

Sasuke stopped his steps. He looked surprised. How could Kiba know?

"If you're thinking that were you so obvious, then yes, you were."

Sasuke started walking again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuure you don't. But if I were you I would totally go for it!"

Kiba said and patted Sasuke's shoulder twice. Then he turned to girl's dorm's direction. From there was coming one blond to Sasuke's and Kiba's direction.

"Sasuke are you going somewhere?" Naruto yelled as he jogged to his friends.

"To market, you want something?" Sasuke answered.

"Can you buy me some ramen?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes. He knew Sasuke couldn't say no to him when he did that.

"...Alright, I'll buy you ramen. We'll eat it together when I get back, okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled a little too. Naruto's smile was the most beautiful thing he knew.

Naruto walked back to his and Sasuke's room. He sat on his bed and thought of something to do. Then he came up with something. Naruto walked back to the door and made sure it was locked. He then closed the curtains and took a box from under his bed. It was perfect time for masturbating. Sasuke would be gone for at least half an hour. From the box he took cherry flavoured lubricant and vibrator. Naruto would die if someone ever got to know he owned one.

Naruto took of his pants and hoodie. He then laid down on Sasuke's bed. Naruto loved Sasuke's scent and it turned him on. He thanked god Sasuke hadn't noticed he had masturbated on his bed. Naruto opened the tube and poured the lubricant on his hand he put two fingers in his hole and prepped himself. After a while he took the vibrator and covered it with lub. He then slowly pushed the 10 inch long vibrator in.

Naruto's moans filled the room as he pleasured himself. He had put the vibrator on with the wireless remote. He's hand went up and down his hard member. The other arm was on the vibrator moving it around adding the pleasure.

"Ah, Sasuke...Mmmm-ah! Sasuke!"

Naruto imagined Sasuke doing all this to him. First it had being weird, feel all this to his best friend but now masturbating to Sasuke had became a habit. Naruto was close to coming, he used the remote to make the vibrator go faster.

"Ah ah ah"

Naruto's breathing was heavy and he came screaming Sasuke's name.

"SASUKE! AAH ah!"

"Naruto?" Naruto froze as he heard his name. He hadn't heard Sasuke walking in but Naruto could now see Sasuke standing there, staring at him mouth open and wide eyes.

"Ar-are you...?" Sasuke was so stunned that he really couldn't speak.

"Don't look, you idiot!" Naruto yelled and covered himself completely with Sasuke's blanket.

Sasuke's mind was processing slowly. He just saw his secret crush/best friend _masturbating_ on _his own bed_, looking _sexy as hell_, moaning _his name_ and Sasuke noticed this all had given him an erection.

"Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer him. How could he? He was dying for embarrassment and felt like digging a hole, jumping in it and die. Yep, a perfect plan. Well, it would have been if Sasuke hadn't now climbed on the bed and taking covers off of Naruto's face.

Naruto put his hands on his face to cover the embarrassment and his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Sasuke.

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke said quietly.

"No." Naruto said. Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto was crying but he had to know. He had to.

"Naruto, how do you feel about me?"

"Are you kidding me? You just walked in on me! Do you have to torture me?"

Sasuke gently took Naruto's hands off of his face (even if Naruto tried to resist) and placed a kiss on his lips.

Their lips separated after what felt like an hour and they opened their eyes. Naruto's face was red and so was Sasuke's. Sasuke's mouth formed a little shy smile.

"Do you love me too, Naruto?"

Naruto looked stunned at a smiling Sasuke. Naruto would've never thought this day would never ever come; his best friend loved him back! Kiba was right all the time, who would have thought... Naruto now however came conscious of the vibrator still inside of him, not vibrating though, and felt himself really awkward.

"Naruto?"

"Erm yeah, do you mind if I go to bathroom to... well...you know?" Naruto said awkwardly. Sasuke came off of him so he could go. In the bathroom, as Naruto did a little clean up and showering, he couldn't help but smile as he had a feeling that everything would change, and not in a bad way.

**Thanks for reading and I love critique so please leave a review. **


End file.
